Duel at Bethesda Terrace
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |place = , New York City, New York |result = Bakuto is killed and the Hand take his body Davos breaks his alliance with Danny Rand |side1 = Colleen Wing Danny Rand |side2 = Bakuto |side3 = Davos |commanders1 = Colleen Wing Danny Rand |commanders2 = Bakuto |commanders3 = Davos |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = Bakuto (later resurrected) |casualties3 = - }} The Duel at Bethesda Terrace was a confrontation that pitted Colleen Wing against Bakuto and Danny Rand against Davos. Background Discovering further evidence that he was in Hand territory, Danny Rand was visited by Bakuto and was forced to fight him in the basement of the Hand Compound. As he went on to escape the facility, he encountered Davos, whom he teamed alongside to fight the Hand guards and students onward to the gate. With all the students hurrying to Rand's position, Colleen Wing witnessed her teacher stab Rand with a pen and fell back. With Rand and Davos fighting off many of the students, Wing managed to gain access to the gate controls, opening the gate for Rand before bashing her katana into them. The two shared a stare before Davos pulls Rand away; Wing soon left the campus, dazed and confused over what she had witnessed.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Bakuto soon questioned Colleen Wing's loyalty to the Hand and had Brian and Mary drain her of blood. She, however, managed to escape. Rand encountered Wing outside the Hand Compound in the middle of a rainstorm. When he tried to approach her, Wing wielded a pipe and began to swing it, proclaiming that she was Hand and that he was fated with destroying the Hand. Disarming her, Rand comforted her, while Davos saw and walked away.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to StableIron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Duel Wing versus Bakuto clashes with her former teacher Bakuto]] Running out of Harold Meachum's Penthouse, Bakuto traveled through the rain to . Having been trailed by Colleen Wing, Danny Rand, and Davos, Bakuto stopped in front of the fountain, directing his attention back at Wing. He taunted that she was not as strong as Rand and Davos, both of whom were heavily trained to be warriors. Though Rand warned that Bakuto was baiting her, Wing approached him, katana in hand and pointed at her teacher. The two clashed their swords and fought in the rain, while Rand and Davos watched nearby. When Wing sustained an injury, Rand had an urge to interrupt the fight, being held back by Davos, whom reminded him that it was their fight. Soon, Bakuto broke the blade of Wing's katana; Wing countered, however, kicking and lodging the blade into Bakuto's leg, rendering his mobility. Utilizing the remaining stub, she managed to jab her sword into her teacher's abdomen and pressured him down to the ground. Raising her katana high, she hesitated before dropping her katana. Witnessing her restraint to kill, Davos grew angry that Wing nor Rand did not strike Bakuto down, taking out the dagger from their prior conflict, and digging it deep into Bakuto's heart. Iron Fist vs. Davos As Davos tried to walk away, Iron Fist and Colleen Wing attempted to explain that the rules in New York were different from those in K'un-Lun and that murdering Bakuto made them no better than the Hand. Davos barked at Wing, telling her that she had no say-so on what they should have done and attacked Rand's misuse of the Iron Fist, citing that he was destined to destroy the Hand. He pushed further to say that Rand had stolen their weapon and believing Chodak and Tashi should have left Rand for dead. Enraged, Rand and Davos sparred against one another, Wing bearing witness. As they fought, Rand repeatedly tried to calm Davos and reason with him on why he left the gate. Eventually, he stood over his friend and asked him to yield; when Davos continued to fight back, Rand summoned the Iron Fist and asked again to yield. Rand explained that he thought obtaining the Iron Fist would help in feeling an emptiness he felt ever since being brought into K'un-Lun. When it proved fruitless, he returned to his former world and developed the idea that the Iron Fist could help both New York and was not solely for K'un-Lun. Lifting Davos from the ground, Rand apologized and said he hoped his friend would understand him; Davos, however, denied that he would or could understand him, citing that his departure from the gate has left K'un-Lun vulnerable and that there would be conclusions for his actions. Aftermath With Davos gone, Colleen Wing and Iron Fist returned to the body of Bakuto, discovering that he was gone. Believing that he had died, Wing assumed that Hand soldiers had collected it. Driving Colleen Wing back to Chikara Dojo, Rand called Harold Meachum to inform him about Bakuto's death. After learning about Joy Meachum's condition, Rand told Harold that he'll be staying with Wing for the time being. Taking a moment to talk, Rand told Wing about his misgivings with his fight with Davos. Rand admitted that he didn't want his relationship with Wing breaking apart the same way. Wing smiled and admitted her feelings to Rand were mutual. Happily, they kissed and retired back into the dojo. The next day at Chikara Dojo, Rand turned on some music and meditated and Wing woke up and went to join him. After spending some time meditating together, the music stopped when Rand's phone received a message. When Rand went to check, he learned that Ward Meachum texted and warned Rand to immediately get out of the dojo and someone was after him. After quickly asking who, Ward replied and warned that Harold had betrayed him. Immediately heading toward the window, Rand spotted several armed guards entering the dojo. Believing them to be the Hand, Rand and Wing immediately faced them when they broke in. After dispatching them, they realized that they were DEA. Knowing that they were now hunted, Rand and Wing immediately flee from the dojo. Months after hunting the Hand, Wing and Rand met with a resurrected Bakuto.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter References Category:Events